


Zero Suit Slut Boys

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Frottage, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gay, Homoeroticism, Humiliation, Latex, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, huge cocks, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Pit, Marth, and Link sneak a peek at Samus’s assets while she’s too stunned. They pay for their perversion immediately when Samus traps the trio in skin tight Zero Suits all their own! Can the trio survive Samus's wrath while keeping their heterosexuality in tact?





	Zero Suit Slut Boys

“Wow! What a babe!” Pit celebrated.

“I… I’m trying not to stare too intently but…” Link remarked. 

“You two, have some respect for her!” Marth demanded, eyes steadily joining his other fighters at witnessing the enticing sight before them. “Even when she’s in such a compromising position…”

Normally in these massive free for alls, each Smash fighter would be brawling with all their heart, trying to steal a coveted victory against some of the strongest heroes to ever grace video games. The typical clatter of brutal punches and slashing swords had… suddenly come to a halt. If there was one thing that could keep a bunch of red blooded men from fighting, it was the sight of a gorgeous woman’s gyrating ass.

Link, Marth, and Pit all stared at the match’s fourth contestant with captivated stares. Their faces were flushed red, their heroic demeanors had shifted to those of nervous boys, and their pants were noticeably much tighter. Samus, clad in her Zero Suit, had been dominating most of the game. That was, until Marth landed a brutal blow of his sword against Samus’s shield. Her protection shattered and the voluptuous bombshell of a woman was sent catapulting through the air, then back to the ground, dizzy and dazed to comical levels. The horrid recoil from that blow had left her reeling on the ground for minutes now, trying to regain her composure in a dazed stationary stupor. Lucky for the ensemble of male fighters, her attempt at recovery came with a wonderful complementary display.

Samus’s ass was on full display as the woman sat on her hands and knees, trying to recover her sense of balance after such a devastating shield break. All that dizziness resulted in a nice wobbly stance veering back and forth that sent the most captivating portions of her body wriggling back and forth. Fat ass cheeks toned to amazonian perfection jiggled like gelatin beneath the tight confines of that skin tight Zero Suit. An almost audible clap of sound could nearly be heard as the two huge mounds of incredibly built bottom swayed from side to side. It was ridiculously enthralling movement for a woman not trying to entice anyone, and proved hypnotic to the ensemble of silent heroes parked behind her, admiring that bounty hunter bottom.

Was it a bit weird and creepy for three guys, two of which with prior romantic engagements, to not help a clearly distressed woman and instead stare at her body’s juiciest features with unflinching eyes? Yes, it was. All three of them knew that. Yet, no matter how hard the trio tried to focus on something else, to tear their gaze away and get back to combat instead of watching borderline softcore porn, that hypnotic wobble of Samus’s super sexed up assets quelled their chivalry and sent their erections raging. Zelda who? Caeda what? Palutena where? Samus’s insane butt was so mesmerizing, the trio probably couldn’t spit out their own names if they were asked. Link, Marth, and Pit just abandoned any hope of fighting to savor this ridiculously hot body rocking back and forth.

As time passed, as Samus started to recover, the way her dazed body was swaying seemed to change. None of the drooling trio pumped up on such a flurry of hormones seemed to notice, but those clumsy movements were steadily refining into something far more deliberate. Barely noticeable swaying assclaps transitioned into wobbling, teasing butt flexes more appropriately designed to get a man going. Samus’s ass rose high, backed arched and thighs exposed as the trio got the juiciest, most captivating view of her man slaying weapon in full. The sudden change in stance drew out heavy, excited sighs from all three. 

Then, suddenly, Samus flipped onto her back, taser in hand.

Immediately the trio were yanked out of the warm world of sexual fantasies back into the reality of their free for all. All three of the noble heroes spasmed and flailed, reacting with all the same frantic embarrassment as if their mother had caught them masturbating. The trio were incredible swordsmen, incredible blade wielders… and yet none of them could successfully reach for their weapon in a timely matter to reply to the gun pointed at them. Just that swift reaction backwards caused Pit’s lose grip of his bow and send it crashing to the ground. Link reached to pull out his sword, but his jerky panic at being spanked right out of sexual captivation made his arm over accommodate for the blade’s weight and sent it right out of the sheath and flung a ways away. Marth had the best luck clutching his light and nimble Falchion but the panic got to him too. He nearly pulled off a battle ready pose, but instead, he juggled his sword like a plate until the dragon-slaying steel submerge its tip in the dirt.

Now, disarmed by their own raging libidos and staring down a blaster capable of smashing them a violent distance away, the trio surrendered. Link, Marth, and Pit all raised their hands into the air.

Samus’s firm stare softened to a smug smile and a laugh, delighted by how effortless it was to disarm these supposed legendary heroes. “Wow! Can’t believe you all just took to watching my ass wobble while I was completely disabled. That’s pretty brave there, fighting with your dicks.”

The smash boys grit their teeth and blushed at Samus’s continued accurate verbal chew out. “Well, thanks I guess. Thanks for leaving me with enough time to recover, then being too thick headed to realize I was just putting on enough of a show to catch you off guard. It’s impressive, really.”

Samus arose from her position sitting across her back and exposing her latex clad inner thighs to the boys to stand. She kept her gun aimed their way the entire time. Her smile kept twisting more insidious by the second. The boys were putty in her hands now that they were on the end of a potentially lethal blaster shot. She could do whatever she wanted for retribution for their little display.

And Ultimately? Samus’s head was in much the same place the ensemble’s were.

“Let’s play a bit of a game, boys.” Samus commanded, smirking like a tickled schoolgirl. “I won’t shoot you down if you agree to a little… experiment with me.”

Pit, Link, and Marth all glanced at each other nervously, wondering what a girl like her would ever want from them.

“I want to see your dicks~” Samus purred

Again the trio of heroes and their thoughts were yanked back down into the depths of sex, instantly catapolted into a whole new world of on-edge arousal at the space amazon’s unexpected proposal. Like illuminating lights, each of their faces gleamed steadily more and more intense red from that lewd proposal. Poor Marth even had a nosebleed! 

Samus was delighed with their reaction at the first mention of sex. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

It seemed Samus had three compliant participants on her hands, not that they were in any place to disagree with a blaster within such close range of their faces. Samus’s spare hand not toting her trigger finger dipped to around her thigh. Her futuristic Zero Suit immediately started shifting to open some unknown suit compartment like a space-age pocket. The bounty hunter’s hands gripped for a few rings, almost akin to metal-plated key chain rings. All three of the tiny gadgets expanded to wrist-diameter at her touch, apparently activating. 

Samus tossed the equipment the trio’s way, flinging the trio of objects like weighted frisbees. Moments after their descent began, the hi tech devices unclamped like handcuffs and autocorrected their trajectory with some unknown gravity-defying space age technology! Each gadget lunged for one of Samus’s perverted onlookers, honing in on their arms. Jerky movements of their limbs couldn’t save the boys; the strange devices wormed their way in with pinpoint accuracy! Each ring of metal snapped to the wrist of the trio, clamping on and proving quite impossible to remove.

Once the firm metal ring was securely in place, it began to glow, activating some new function. From some strange outlet on the heavy ring, semisolid matter began to escape! It lunged down the boys arms with uncomfortable speed, striking panic in all three of them!

“Wh-what is this!?” An overwhelmed Marth exclaimed, shaking his arms to pry the strange mass away.

Link made a startling realization as it encroached closer. “It’s eating at my clothes! It’s getting rid of them!

“G-get it off! GET IT OFF!” Pit yelled as loud as could be!

The boys danced in frantic panic while a smug Samus watched with glee. These poor boys had never seen clothing in the future? What lug heads! The use of that strange ring eventually came to life for the trio of boys as they noticed that intimidating mass of blue wasn’t some blob eating them. No, it was a mass of dizzyingly sophisticated polymer unravelling and undressing their out of date medieval rags. When the boys finally calmed down, they found their looks transformed. Every single one of them was dressed in a bright blue form fitting Zero Suit, just like Samus!

Pit, Marth, and Link all gawked at each other for a solid while in a mix of disbelief and panic. They felt so exposed! This form fitting suit was somehow breezy enough to make them feel as if they were simply naked. The way this tight latex-esc future material hugged their assets as well was… humiliating. Each of their proud, beefy looking exteriors and armors were gone. Now, all the was left to show was how oddly average the group’s chests were and how impressively feminine their hips looked. Hiking about the world had certainly built up impressive legs with mighty, meaty thighs to power their long treks across fields and dungeons. It was hard to deny their lower halves were their most impressive features dolled up in Samus’s suit.

“This is… this is humiliating!” Link rang out, clutching his face. All that courage inside him couldn’t seem to stand dressing up like a sexy kinky space explorer.

“I… This…” Marth was far more controlled in the face of all this strange technology. Feeling nearly naked around all these other men was invoking… something inside him.

“A-aAAAH! I don’t like this at all!” Pit whined. “Give me my clothes back you nasty old hag!”

“What, you don’t like the suits, angel boy?” Samus taunted. “Don’t take it too personally, I just needed something to make sure you play by the rules. Zero Suits are great! You can put ‘em on like a bracelet, get some surprisingly powerful defense… and look really good doing it all! 

“I don’t agree with that!” Link complained, trying to tear away the infernal clothing clamping onto his body.

“I wouldn’t try that, dear. It’s pretty much impossible for a human to pry those off. We fit hostile aliens in them sometimes to detain them, makes them easy to control. It’s nice since, if you program it the right way, you can make a Zero Suit do this to discipline someone…”

Samus simply leered at the trio. Just that simple gesture was seemingly enough to set off some defense mechanism in their clothing! Each of the heroes felt a sudden surge halfway between a snake bite and a lightning strike roaring through their veins, making them wince in the worse pains of their life! 

Samus’s expression shifted back to normal once the trio started yelling in agony. Just like that, the pain was gone…

“If you don’t follow my instructions, that’ll happen.” Samus informed them. “Now, what was I talking about again before I dolled you all up to behave?”

Pit steadily recovered after such a bad shock. “Ugh… My…. God, that hurts! You’re such a dick!”

“Ahh, yes! Your cocks.” Samus smiled. Her face frowned for a moment to shock Pit aloner before twisting back to that happy grin. 

“We’re going to play a little game with your dicks. I like a boy with a hung cock. I like it even better when he’s bigger than another boy. You’ve never seen a man so vulnerable until you see his cock length outmatched~ It’s great fun!” Samus explained.

Link, Pit, and Marth all looked among themselves in disbelief. Oh… oh god. Who was the largest out of them!? The tension was too much to take!

“You’re all going to take your cocks out and show me what you’ve got. I’m going to instruct your Zero Suits to expose that delicate area and inspect things myself. Whoever’s the most hung. wins! What does our darling winner get? They get to fuck whoever’d they’d like here~” Samus explained. “I assume whoever wins is going to want to fuck me, but I might as well keep the other two losers on the table incase they swing some other way.”

“Psssh!” Pit reacted. Pit’s involuntary dismissive reaction to reinforce he was straight leaked out with little thought. Samus was suddenly looking at him with fed-up eyes. Whatever was in store for the ensemble, Pit had probably earned the worst seat. 

“...And the losers” Samus began. “The losers are going to have to do whatever the winner says. Maybe they’re nice and let the two of you take off these tight suits. Maybe… maybe he’ll make the both of you put on a show~” 

Marth gulped. This boded terribly for him. All the other boys had shaken expressions. 

“So, since he’s so confident, why don’t we see Mr. Angel Boy’s hilt, hmm?” Samus began.

“W-what?” A startled Pit began.

“Lemme see you squirt gun, hero boy.” Samus retorted.

Emasculated by that skintight, thigh hugging kink suit covering him, Pit begrudgingly complied. The peppy goddess servant averted his eyes and sunk his head as he waited to see just how exactly Samus would make this suit show off his goods. His natural spry energy made him assuredly confident that he’d win of course… but the lingering threat he might somehow have engage in something icky and gay couldn’t be shaken off. It put enough of a hole in his confident to regress into worry showing a woman his cock. Buttons emerged from the futuristic material. From a distance, Samus’s fingers pressed the inputs like keys, as if she were touching him directly. A beep rang out and the angel gasped. A slit had been carved in his zero suit, from just below his waist all the way to his tailbone. Pit’s cock exposed itself for all to see!

“P-pretty great, right!?” Pit nervously spat out, trying to form some semblance of confidence in the face of all this.

“Hmm… I can barely see it from up here.” Samus started. “I guess for a cock this size, I’ll just have to get a little lower...”

Pit winced. Not a great start. 

Samus lowered herself to the ground in a steady squat. Her body naturally went to a pose flaunting her ass to drive the other boys crazy, even while doing something as mundane as lowering her body. Her bored face loomed right before Pit’s semi-erect prick. The buxom blonde leaned in uncomfortably close; near enough she was range of that prick touching her chin if a wayward surge of blood shot through Pit. Somehow though, Pit hung on and didn’t let his groin surge to the point of slamming his cock into the stacked, sexy woman before him. The threat of another shock loomed too heavy. 

The vixen arose with the same expression she’d descended with: total boredom. “Alright, well, we have our new floor then.”

“Wha-what!? Don’t you mean ceiling!? It’s pretty great, right!?” Pit scrambled.

Samus stared at him unflinching. “All I know for certain is the rumors Palutena makes you fuck her absolutely aren’t true. That thing couldn’t satisfy any woman, let alone a goddess.”

The humiliated protagonist hung his head and covered his still exposed cock with both hands. He’d never felt so ashamed...

Next, Samus’s gaze trailed to the celebrated prince Marth. Pit needed direct confrontation and a stare down to crack but Marth… Marth had already turned to mush. The wobbly, nervous frown and the sweat beads on his skin clearly conveyed he didn’t expect to win in the slightest. Samus made direct eye contact with the nervous hero king, fixating all his gaze on her soft subtle face. Her eyes broke away for a second to dart down to his groin and back up. It was a clear signal that it was time for Falchion-boy to be still and show what he was hiding. 

Marth didn’t comply at first, pretending he didn’t know exactly what this stern woman wanted from that bit of body language alone. No matter. Samus could provide a far more personal inspection as compensation.

The voluptuous space huntress took matters into her own hands. Her hand shot forward and groped Marth’s crotch! 

Marth gasped at the sheer spectacle of this depraved display! How dare she! How dare she violate his personal space and squeeze her hands for her own perverted interests! Marth had a very well thought out rebuke to this brutish maneuver. It sat on the tip of his tongue waiting to be unleashed with fury… until Samus started laughing. 

Marth swallowed that come back and his pride in their entirety as stabbing, nasty giggles pitter pattered out of Samus’s mouth while her latex-clad hand gripped his junk.

“Good-ness! I feel bad for the women back in your little time period!” Samus chuckled. 

Samus’s fingers sprung up to enter that command to pry open Marth’s suit just like Pits. Between the hero’s toned legs and near womanly thick thighs concealed an adorable little pecker! The fully erect rod of thin flesh wasn’t even as long as Pit’s semi-soft cock. No, poor Marth had been shafted by biology when it came to shafts. Marth had lost this competition. All that was left now was to watch him struggle!

“Is that as big as it gets? I can give you some time if you need me to stare at it a bit to work it up~” Samus teased.

Marth darted his eyes about and remained speechless. 

“Don’t you have descendants fighting in smash too? You’re sure you impregnated someone with that? Really, the way this thing looks, I’d expect you’d be the one getting knocked up!” Samus joked.

Marth’s hands darted to his face. It was the only concealment he could get from all this shame.

Only one boy was left to measure now. Loser dick Icarus and short ranged emblem boy had shown all the might of their equipment. Now, all that was left was Mr. Hero of Time himself. Samus turned her attention to her fellow blue clad blondie. Link stiffened up; as if ready to battle. He seemed the calmest of the trio so far given Pit’s cockiness had faltered the moment Samus called his bluff. Link was still doubtlessly nervous, but seemed to keep it together on the end of a woman’s cold stare. Admirable! Time to see how long that would last.

Samus slowly trot towards the swordmaster, heels clicking loud enough to send the two exposed dicks rising every step. Link prepared himself; there was no running, might as well get to it. He stood perfectly still for Samus to undo the crotch of his suit. The tight latex garment opened up for all and...

“Oooh~!” Samus cooed. “Finally, some decent meat around here!”

The pride of Hylia dangled before the other three fighters. The wild fields of Hyrule had bred a man properly capable of pleasing a lady! A whole 10 inches of erect cockflesh came pouring out of those tight clothes into the eyes of that curious trio. Its big red cockhead and powerful, authoritative veins clearly communicated to them all this heroic heartthrob found himself the center of ladies’ attention for good reason. Just the way that huge cock flexed in the wind was enough to show Link was smashing a baby into Zelda’s womb every spare opportunity the two were alone, with a similar fate for likely every woman in Hyrule. The cock of a true, virile hero stood proud and ready for action! 

Such a gambit of reactions unfolded once the other contestants learned Link was smashing babes with a livestock-sized prick. Samus excitedly licked her lips at the whole thing. How could a lady not get excited by that orifice-destroyer begging her to break her jaw just taking it into her face? 

Understandably, none of that unbridled joy and excitement could be seen in Pit. Jealousy, humiliation, envy, bafflement… a complex swirl of emotions melded together into a hanging jaw and wide eyes painted across his stunned mug. Marth had much of Pit’s same reaction brewing inside him… and he wish he had more. As much as he disliked it, thoughts not unlike what Samus was putting on display through her lip licking and eye fawning were swelling inside him. Thank god the other two were too fixated on Link’s dick to give him a look. 

“I’m impressed!” Samus declared. “I thought for sure all of you boys were going to have sorry excuses for pricklets to show me. To think I’d only get two out of three! Well done Link, honey.”

Link’s face lit up knowing he’d escaped some awful fate. Marth looked on worried all the while Pit smoldered at that remark at his cock size. 

“So… I won then, right?” Link asked excitedly.

Samus’s grin turned insidious. “You’re guaranteed second place, at least~”

Confusion set over Link. “Umm…”

“The biggest cock wins. We’ve got one last one to show~” Samus unveiled.

Link’s face scrunched at Samus’s remark, the defeated Pit and Marth’s expressions joining in as well. Samus arose from her pose eyeing that big Hylian loach. Her grip reached for one of the glowing black and fluorescent yellow armbands on her wrist and pressed down on some strange button. Samus’s suit started to shift, peeling back the body-wide suit with untold futuristic tech into just the bare essentials: Enough latex coverage on her breasts and legs to twist her outfit into a rocking top and sexy short shorts. Oh, but she wasn’t done yet. The scandalous star pilot hit that button one last time and her shorts melted away…

All three of the half naked heartthrobs couldn’t digest it at first. Their eyes went wide, pupils intensely focused to make sense of the sight. Their mouths parsed open in shock, jaws gradually dropping until pure disbelief hung over them. The woman swayed her hips a bit. The boys in turn moved their heads to follow the hanging bounce of the spectacular feature before them.

Samus. Was. HUNG! Packed between those drop dead gorgeous muscular thighs was a massive, pulsating, veiny, drooling girl cock bigger than anything the boys had ever seen! Her whole crotch was a minor miracle! Her outstanding 18 inch wrist-thick cock slab was a feat only possible after hundreds of years of genetic engineering had molded the human body into a fully customizable sex plaything. Her insanely huge orange sized lady nuts were years of research on how to maximize livestock sperm output stapled onto a human body. All of this had been effortlessly concealed in her comfortable yet hyper-compressive Zero Seat underwear, capable of guarding her crotch in combat to look barbie-doll smooth while allowing her favorite toy to come out and play once a mission was over.

“It’s…” Link began. “I-It’s huge!”

“How the heck were you hiding that the whole t-time!” A defeated Pit nervously spat out.

Marth didn’t join the chorus of dazed reaction to the sheer display of girly manhood swinging before them. Strange feelings, distinctly non-negative feelings, were welling up inside him that made it hard to speak. 

“Pretty great, huh?” Samus dismissed. “Well, that settles it then. I win the measuring contest. You all know what that means, right?”

“Wha.. hey no!” Pit roared. “You tricked us into this whole thing! We would have never agreed if you-”

Samus’s expression twisted sour. Instantaneously, Pit felt his body start to buckle in and fold from the shocking pain coursing through his veins at her command. He shut his fat mouth and started whimpering in defeat. The surge of discomfort stopped right on cue. 

“So then... The winner gets to make the others do whatever they want.” Samus began. 

“Pit, honey? Won’t you get a bit closer?” Samus asked, as if calling her lover to bed. 

Pit, panting in exhaustion from that whole exchange, rose up and regained himself. His eyes darted back and forth, between Samus’s smug, demanding face and the heap of virile cock meat sitting sprung and ready. He absolutely didn’t want his body anywhere near that huge shaft. Cocks were gross! He wouldn’t touch another person’s cock voluntarily ever! Yet, as badly and deeply as he wanted to refute Samus’s invitation to press nearer to her pecker, that stern face capable of shocking and incapacitating Pit on a whim made sure he couldn’t. He begrudgingly grew nearer, uncomfortably close. He could feel the heat of Samus’s fat shaft radiating from two feet away! Oh, but that hardly satisfied the commanding heroine. She looked on insisting he get closer and closer until Pit was just an inch away from pressing against Samus’s breasts.

“Wow. You’re a bit short for a supposed world-saving hero, huh?” Samus mocked.

Pit grit his teeth. His pride wasn’t fairing well today. Situated right beside the woman he’d shamelessly oggled earlier, it was clear to see she had a few feet of height over him. Pit felt all his power, confidence, every fiber of his masculine pride debased from that smug stare down. His drooping penis wilted further as begrudging shame stamped out the last hints of arousal he’d built up from that first experience eyeing Samus’s ass. As that wilting cock fell from the blood leaving it, it tapped right against the most rigid, impressive member of the whole lot.

“Aw look!” Samus commented, gaze aiming south. “Your cute little dicklet is kissing my cock! Poor thing can’t please a lady, so I guess tapping other cocks to give them some arousal is decent compensation… um, some compensation, at least~”

Pit had finally had enough! With a frustrated stare, he eyed the woman down! “Will you stop that!? It’s not that small! It’s great!’

“Mhm! Yeah. It’s really great, absolutely.” Samus sarcastically agreed. “You’ve had a lot of fun with it, right? I’ve knocked out a few sex workers when my dick stuffed their wombs full. Lot of fun there, real satisfying release after a mission. You done much of that?”

“I-I um… well…” Pit blushed. “I don’t fuck prostitues. I let the ladies come to me, you know?”

“Oh, yup! I certainly do. It’s pretty fun whenever I’m home. There’s actually a group of women, even some men, that sort of line up at my place when I’m idle. Basically, whenever I’m bored, they head in and get their pussy and ass STUFFED!” Samus explained.

“Men… men taking cocks?” Marth asked in a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity.

Samus nodded.“Mhm! Real nice deep assholes on them. Say Pit, you’ve got something like that, right? Don’t you have some huge titted sentient ara ara hanging around you? I’m sure you two have had a lot of fun, huh?”

Samus knew that answer as is, but she wanted Pit to really feel those words burn. “W-well…” 

“Wonderful lady that Palutena! I need to show up at her place some time and show her a good time. I think I’d have a lot of fun bossing you around. I’m sure your owner will make you do whatever she wants just to get another ride on a REAL dick.” Samus taunted.

Pit’s limp cock soon had the grip of Samus’s slick latex fingers laced around it. He turned his head back up from sinking his gaze in his own chest to meet Samus face to face.

“For now though, that whore can wait. Let me show you what a real dick feels like, Pity-boy.” Samus teased.

That delicate touch soon pulled closer, encompassing another unmistakable object in that firm grip. Hot, thick, virile cock pressed right against Pits, letting Samus assert her power over the boy to absolute dominance. What an awful measuring contest. The last shred of Pit’s pride was wiped away with the pump of Samus’s huge dick up and down their shared lengths, only trailing a quarter up her entire dick while stroking Pit’s length in full. Pit was… Pit was just inferior compared to this monstrous womb-smasher of a dick. He bowed his head and let burning shame sit in as to how badly outclassed he was compared to this incredible rod. Worse yet, to add insult to injury, his limp member was steadily perking up just from the touch stimulus alone…

Every bit of that anguish painted across that sulking hotshot’s face just made Samus even harder. Nothing made her blood rush like an absolutely humiliated twink! There was just one thing left… no, two! The two other boys she’d held hostage from her phony cock measuring contest were just watching Pit’s dismal display of manhood in the face of a real dick! She really ought to put them to work as pleasant background entertainment. 

The smug stone-faced blonde turned her attention to the duo of onlookers. Link was gritting his teeth as if he were faced against some foe he’d soon have to combat. Marth though… Marth was visibly more relaxed. He seemed unexpectedly comfortable for someone with their cock exposed with impending sex about to unfold. For how tiny it was, his adorable little cock was certainly looking surprisingly sprung and spry! Maybe Samus had stumbled upon a genuine prebuilt masochist bottom.

“You two.” Samus began. “Frot like us.” 

Marth’s reaction was far too entertaining to watch. A jubilant joy made his eyes sparkle and his mouth momentarily flex a smile… only for self control to stomp it out into a faux horror at having to touch another man. Link on the other hand seemed to stay determined and stoic upon being asked to stroke his dick alongside the other swordsman's laughable groin.

Once Link grew close enough, Marth took over the intimate affair. His hands darted down to grip Link’s cock. Obviously to frot he’d need to pull it closer to his own and get to pumping the duo of them together! Yet, at the same time, that wasn’t Marth’s first course of action. To start off, his grip merely wrapped around Link’s shaft and pumped the surging, beast-sized cock with tender strokes. It felt so immense in his clutches, so impressively powerful and lively. Every stroke Marth gave, that huge length seemed to counter balance with another heavy pulse of power, like a kiss against his hands... 

Link allowed Marth’s fondling grip at first to stroke at him idly, knowing well he’d need to press him manhood against the Altean prince’s soon after. He only finally spoke up once it was clearly tapering into the realm of excess attention… “Um… Marth?”

“Y-yes!” Marth shot back to alertness. “Oh! S-so sorry for not following your directions clearly, Ms. Samus. I um… just wanted to have him warmed up first is all. He would have slid out of my grasp.”

Marth acted like everyone bought that blatant lie excusing his sudden intrigue at dick stroking as something else besides an undeniable surge in cocklust. He quickly changed his stroking to envelop his own cock as well, sitting his pretty little prick against that enormous second place trophy. Up and down his delicate hands pumped, so soft and tender against that writhing flesh pillar stacked against his little dicklette.

Weighty shame pressed against Marth, just as it did the humiliated swordsman frotting with the space amazon nearby. Marth though… Marth was taking it so much better than the defeated sword swinger. Marth liked this feeling. He liked this feeling that he was a lesser man, a lesser sex partner for having his adorable little pecker. The prince didn’t feel jealousy or rage or envy or anything of the sort for the embarrassing display of masculinity pressing against a better lady slayer. All he really wanted to do was say he was sorry. He wanted to stroke and fondle and pleasure that bigger, mightier dick. Maybe worshipping a fat cock would be a suitable apology for that laughable twig between his legs.

Marth was the first of the trio to break beneath the weight of Samus’s manipulation. All that stress of being embarrassed about his little clitty evaporated away as he dove right in to all that belittlement. That worried face softened to a hazy-eyed, panting excitement as his eyes ate up Link’s enormous cock. He pumped away at the duo’s dicks, trying to please this fuckworthy cock as best he could. 

The change in demeanor was palpable for the rest of the trio. Pit flinched at the apparent display of unabashed submission. He wanted nothing to do with that! This was especially true given that a future like that seemed so nervously close. Link was alarmed as the prince’s drive to act changed from Samus’s demands to sincere adoration of touching cock! However, at the same time, there wasn’t much he could do to counteract the sudden display. All he could do was stand and feel the other swordsman’s enthusiastic cock stroking, hoping to hold on to his heterosexuality even with this pleasant feeling building from another man’s touch.

Needless to say, Samus loved every bit of the Prince’s unabashedly excited fall. She watched the fallen hero enjoy this softer side with lip licking enthusiasm. God, nothing got her going like a broken boy on the verge of being a bottom bitch. It’s the whole reason she’d had her cock installed! Boys always seemed to get in such a tizzy when a head-spinning meat slab got in their range. Surely, it wouldn’t be long before these other two heroes were shattered skanks just like this darling prince.

“Nice~” Samus cooed. “Doesn’t it feel good you two?”

Link pulled his eyes away to pretend he hadn’t heard the question. Marth excitedly pumped his head up and down. 

The leering woman’s gaze turned back to the angel wrapped in blue latex pressed against her enormous pecker. Her hands hadn’t taken a rest from stroking that entire experience, just slowly edging her and her feeble fantasy hero. That unflinching stare made it clear she wanted to know how Pit felt too, to see if he’d started to crack under all this erotic tension

Samus restated her question. “Pitty~? Doesn’t this feel gooood~?”

Pit started “It’s… I don-A-AAAH!”

Right as that perky twink’s mouth opened, up, Samus squeezed the duo’s cocks together. Her balled fist angled the duo of dicks against one another, putting her massive red cock head against Pit’s cute little tip. Her fingers shook and stroked those tender undersides, enough stimulus to get any man to flinch and peep out a degrading squeak. Samus got what she wanted: a dismal little yelp that doubled as a plausible verbal confirmation he liked it to the other two boys. 

“Yeah~ Yeah, that’s right boys. Love it. Lean into it~” Samus whispered. “Cocks are just SO much fun! Who doesn’t love a big fat cock against their body, hmmm~?”

Link and Pit twisted in nervous frustration at those words like prey hopelessly trying to avoid a tigress. Marth leaned into it all and nodded his head, enamored with the sexual experience of his life as his homosexuality and cocklust bloomed spectacularly. 

Samus’s verbal seduction continued. “Frotting’s such fun, isn’t it? It’s so nice to feel another dick. It gets everyone just so hard~! Look at how hard you are, Pit, honey! You look like you’re set to burst already just from feeling another dick touch yours!”

That was something Pit wanted to contend with. He wasn’t erect at all! 

...Oh. Oh, never mind. His cock was in fact furiously erect and rigid after all this continuous pumping. Pit wanted to speak up and say it was just his body getting erect on its own accord from just the continuous repetitive stimulus. He… Oh, why bother. No one believe a word he said anyway. 

“Well then. I think it’s time we got to the main event, hmm?” Samus started.

“How is this not the main event!?” Pit raged. “You’ve humiliated all three of us, how could this ever get worse!?” 

Samus smiled. Wide. Big. This poor soul hadn’t even thought of the obvious. 

“Bend over.” Samus commanded.

Pit shattered. His stance froze, his eyes went wide, his teeth grit, his whole body turned on a fight or flight response at that sound! Those two words sent his mind racing to unfold the future before him, a future full of wet plapping noises from vigorous flesh pushing in and out of a warm, freshly broken hole… his hole! Pit was going to be mounted and used like a woman!

Yet… at the same time… There wasn’t much good to resisting. If he rose a fuss, Samus would assuredly twist her face and send a searing shock down his veins to straighten him back to total obedience for the very non-straight act. Which would he prefer: Having his ass demolished by a massive dicked blonde bombshell or still getting his ass dominated by a massive dicked blonde bomshell while also recoiling from the pain of whatever stinging pain this stupid Zero Suit sent out? The choice was lose-lose, but it was plainly clear. The path of least resistance was listening to Samus. 

Pit obeyed. A heavy spirit sinking sigh left his lips as he turned about face and bent over for the woman, hands on his thighs for balance.

“Mmm… Not good enough” Samus rejected. “Get on the ground. Hands and knees.”

“WHAT!?” Pit raged, totally fed up with all this ridiculousness! He twisted his head to eye Samus ready to reject her humiliating request… only to see her brow tense. An odd jitter coming from his wristband made things clear lightning was about to strike. Pit listened and sunk to the earth with hands and knees planted, butt outstretched for easy access.

Things were getting to the point where Samus could hardly control herself. When her newest, brattiest anal bitch sunk to the ground to show off that toned, muscular bottom built from countless monster battles… oh it was too much! Samus joined her partner against the stage platform huddled on her knees, curious hands reaching out to grope at that tender, succulent boy bottom practically pre-built for butt fucking. Her hands squeezed her prize. What form, what an amazing butt! Pit’s startled, girly gasps at her touch only made everything better. Samus was ready to mount her prize!

“Now, for the other two of you.” Samus started. “Why don’t you watch closely while I knock up this hero’s asshole and then…”

Apparently Samus was moving too slow for the other duo. Samus’s humiliation had finally unlocked the unabashed anal slut dwelling in Marth. He no longer needed her instruction to steadily creep towards debauch acts of submission. He could hear what to do in his heartbeat. Instinct had taken over. When the formerly respected prince’s ears caught the words “bend over” he felt what he needed to do. It wasn’t for avoiding pain from Samus’s vicious shockings, it was to answer the yearnings his bitch-in-heat soul was pining for. 

When Samus implied forthcoming anal, Marth dropped to the floor like it was a polished routine. His legs folded underneath him to take his stance down to the ground, flaring out his thighs and letting his knees do the support. His upper half hugged the ground, hands, arms, and face nearly at level with it, with just a tad more elevation to his shoulders and head so he could twist around to see his partner. His ass rose high, fat wobbling girly cheeks sticking out big and bold in the air. Face down, ass up: the only way a skank should present themselves when they want to be mated. Marth had mastery over that seductive display just mere minutes after his awakening. He was a natural born skank if there ever was one. 

And Link? Link got to see all of that unfold before his startled eyes. Right in front of him, a noble hero let go all his inhibitions, showed off his shameful assets as best he could, and fully devoted himself for another’s man’s pleasure. This wasn’t some hypnotic spell or bad potion or acting for the sake of avoiding Samu’s wrath. That sparkling pair of fuck me eyes and those parted lips waiting with bated breath were impossible to fake. Marth wanted that enormous Hylian dick of Link’s to sully his virginity and thrust them both into the sweet folds of anal sex. 

Link… wanted to reject all this. He was telling himself that, at least. He didn’t like guys, they’d never invaded his fantasies. His go to erotic dreams on lonely nights were those of Zelda’s plump butt bending over or Gerudo women strutting their stuff before him. So… why was his cock as hard as it was during those favorite fantasies right now!? Why was this man’s wiggling, wanting bottom swaying back and forth causing as much a raw enthusiasm for fucking as the tastiest teasing sessions his mind had ever constructed!? 

A voice pierced the silence to pull Link out of that deep state of analysis and confusion. 

“Fuck Me.” Marth demanded, voice as sweet and sultry as could be.

Link looked down at the sullied prince, almost in disbelief that came from him. Marth looked so needy and desperate… and soon he spoke up again.

“Fuck me. Fuck me with that fat dick, Link!” Marth begged. “Fuck my ass, I need it! Breed me, FUCK ME!” 

Every word the prince spoke, every brash and blunt demand to fuck, statements void of anything other than a primal need to feel a buttbreaking babymaker inside him, got Link more and more excited! He felt just as entranced as if Zelda had taken off her pants and spread her legs apart from that unabashedly primal plea to rut. Link felt energized beyond compare, totally lost in the moment to where anything sounded sexy! 

Marth had shifted all that animalistic need to fuck right onto Link… and Link needed it now too!

Link lunged at Marth with a tackle hug, lost in all that lust that fat fuckable royal ass had installed inside him. He pressed up against the other man so close, so intimately, wrapping his arms around his chest and eclipsing the anal slut swordsman’s back with his own. Their hips pressed deep together, furiously erect cock inspecting Marth’s flesh closely to find that needy, greedy asshole. His head was sunken inches away from his fellow fighter’s ear, panting and moaning from the unbridled enthusiasm and strange emotional cocktail running through his veins. Marth loved every second of it. He turned his head as much as he could with another man pressing his body into the dirt, to see all that same burning passion in his eyes.

The hot blooded men kissed. Their lips locked with an intensity they’d never felt before, an energy they thought they’d be saving until their honeymoon night when they’d finally locked their lover into the bliss of matrimony. No, that sort of passion wasn’t for girls today. It was for Marth to give to the hung, ripped stud getting ready to mate with him and for Link to give to the most tantalizing seductress he’d seen in his life. Any inhibitions at showing their bodies in borderline kinkwear or having sex in plain daylight before the eyes of others were gone. All they wanted was to fuck as hard as their bodies could take it! 

Pit looked on in dazed surprise. The two proud sword swingers he’d fought with less than an hour prior were smashing against each other with uncontrollable desire. His perked up cock couldn’t help but raise a little at the intense sight, even if he wanted nothing to do with all this homoerotic activity. Samus on the other hand was beyond delighted with the display. Two noble heroes totally awash with lust to the point of flat out shamelessly fucking each other! What a sight! God, it got her even fucking harder watching those two reserved warriors going at it like bitches. Her length was at full mast now. The rod was even dripping wet with sweat and pre already! What a perfect lubricant for the queen bitch she was about to christen with her obscene girl shaft. 

Those bumpy, blood filled glans tapped their way between the ridge of Pit’s bottom. Samus’s urethra aimed deadshot on the center of his cute little puckered anus. Pit’s face froze in a dazed stare, as if he simply still couldn’t believe what massive beast was about to bugger him. Everything even froze their for a bit… Samus didn’t quite want to take the faithful plunge against his prostate. What was she waiting for? Do it already, stop this agony of anticipation!

Samus hung her hung member ready to thrust inside with good reason. She was eyeing the other duo closely. A synchronouse fall for all of the heroes into the wonders of anal sex seemed like the perfect way to start breaking Pit.

Link and Marth had been making out for a while now. Expressing all that passion through shut eyed, lip locked entanglement was so sweet, they didn’t even care to bother to properly adjust themselves for anal at first. Ah, but that edge dulled quickly. Soon enough, Link pulled away and dedicated the time to aim his wet, sweaty meat right where it needed to go to take Marth’s virginity. Envigored with the rage of heat, he clumsily pressed his cock head against the other boy’s asshole, steadily pressing against resistant muscle. Marth cooed and winced aloud as he felt that pressure against his hole. His butt seemed to be the only thing that didn’t want a huge intrudor pressed inside him, fucking his lovebutton hard and fast! He tried to relax as best he could, trying to dilate his stubborn lower hole to take on its new role as a total cocksheath. Steadily, finally…

“A-AAH! O-oooooOOH~” Marth cooed! His asshole finally parted open and let Link’s enormous member inside him. That wonderful, blissful sensation of having something big, firm, hot, and rigid shoved inside him filling him up instantly completed the fallen prince. The deeper that obscenely thick and long cock sunk inside his anal passage, the quicker stuffing things up his ass became his favorite activity. At some point, it felt like he was at his limit, like he couldn’t take a single inch more inside of him without his bottom breaking or a cock poking into his stomach. He near involuntarily started to complain, to warn that it was all too deep, that he couldn’t take anymore. That all only egged on Link harder and pushed him to a new extreme, a new comfort zone, just as Marth’s body truly wanted. 

As Marth sunk into the hazey mind-numbing delight of anal stimulation, as Link grit his teeth and savoured the intense squeeze of another man’s asshole around his cock, Samus took the plunge too. Her fat cock pressed hard and deep in against that fold of tight shut angel pucker, looking to force its way inside Pit! The boy started to panic. He tried so hard to hold on, he needed to! This was the last bastion of any semblance of heterosexuality he had left! Once he’d taken a dick inside him, his pride would be fully hung out to dry as nothing but a dick loving sissy bitch! He clenched in so hard, trying to keep things together, acting so desperately to present an immovable object in the face of an unstoppable force. However, he was just too ill prepared. Samus had broken in boy butts far more resistanct with her luxuriously oversized anal breaker of a dick. Pit was no match. He could feel himself losing, his desperate hole trying so very hard to stop that big foreign intruder from forcing itself inside him and failing. It all just slowly built up more and more and more… until everything finally gave in!

Penetration! Pit was being penetrated! Samus’s enormous cock head had finally passed through the toughest point of resistance and entered Pit’s butt! From there, everything was effortless. That tight little twink asshole couldn’t offer any more defense now that it was stretched so wide. That huge girl dick just glided inside him with no resistance. Try as he might to plead in half-coherent grunts to stop shoving that immense dick inside him before he broke in half, Samus wouldn’t listen. Pit didn’t get the luxury of being treated with respect. He was a cocksleeve now, first and foremost.

“Ooooh yeah~” Samus sighed. Damn, she’d almost forgotten what the tight squeeze of a virgin asshole felt against her cock! Too much riding her favorite male prostitutes lately, it seemed. Nothing beat the feeling of remodelling a shithole into a first class dick sheath just from her ravaging girth stretching it wide. 

Pit just had to sit there nearly frozen as that big bounty hunter shaft crept uncomfortably deep. Every time he thought there couldn’t possibly be more length to that infernal womb fertilizer, it just kept going deeper and deeper. How far could she even go? The answer came sooner than he thought. 

Samus’s hot, virile, full nut sack finally tapping against his. No; tapping wasn’t the right word. Samus’s massive balls didn’t just poke Pit’s scrawny little ball sack, it overwhelmed it. The bounty hunter’s enormous baby makers pressed against his comparatively infertile sad little scrotum and made itself known. It pressed against that bit of him with such dominating authority, such incomparable strength! 

The message was clear just from that contact alone: Samus had a cock built for pleasing woman, for making girls scream, for filling wombs with quadruplets with insanely potent cum shots. Pit had a tiny feeble squirt gun with a miserable little reserve. Whatever he did with his cock, nothing would ever compare to the sheer might and power Samus had between her legs. That’s why he was presenting his ass. That’s where he was on the pegging order. He was an embarrassing excuse for a man who wouldn’t even lean into ineptitude and seek some sort of penance whoring about his body like the broken prince across from him. He was nothing but a nasty anal whore to be...

And Samus was going to make him pay for that. 

She kept her cock steady, locking it inside the boy for a long while. With cock fully entrenched in that fertile boypussy, Samus took even further control of her unlucky partner. Her hands reached out and grabbed for an extra convenient pair of handlebars: Pit’s hair. She grabbed two handfuls and yanked her bitch back, making his sweet angel ass sway even higher up. All that movement made Samus’s cock jostle insider his butt, tickling his anal love button with the underside of her ureathra. Even without thrusting in and out of the boy, she was starting to cause his body to feel all funny.

Finally, after a solid 20 seconds of gaping Pit’s ass with her horse-sized dick, Samus started to pull out. The insane length in nearly all its glory pulled out of his newly broken bottom, keeping juuuust the head wedged in inside his tired asshole. Then? SLAM! All the way back in! From nearly out to balls deep! That careful act that’d taken a good minute of pacing and dilating Pit’s poor insides had turned to a heavy, almost violent plunge deep inside him in the span of a few seconds! Pit blabbered like he’d taken a fatal blow, unable to comprehend the mix of sensations. Between bodily shock an object that huge had been thrust inside his ass, the emotional weight he really was getting fucked like a girl, and the undeniably pleasant sensation of a firm object pressing against his prostate, Pit couldn’t manage a word. 

There was no time to soak in all those feelings and make sense of them though, no! Samus wanted to fuck! Right as her bloated nutsack spanked Pit’s scrawny failures, she lunged her hips back and repeated the motion all over again! There was no stopping Samus. She was going to fuck her bitch senseless! 

Link and Marth all the while were lost in a far more pleasant experience. They were both completely enthralled with how amazing anal was, how good it felt to just let their inhibitions go and lavish in the heat of passionate gay fucking. They’d long since established a steady rhythm to their mating session, Link thrusting balls deep and nearly out much the same way demonstrated in Samus’s technique. The few major deviations included the occasional burst where Link went harder and faster in a burst of speed, making Marth moan like a whore as a result. They’d gone back to kissing even while mid-coitus a handful of times during their sessions, with faces pressed so close to one another during their doggy style anal.

Things just started flowing out of their mouths all their own, as if their libidos were speaking directly without ever parsing their words past conscious thought. 

“Y-your ass is so fucking tight…” Link grunted into Marth’s ear.

“Your cock is so fucking biiiig~!” Marth whimpered in response. 

“I love this! It’s so fucking good! Oh g-god it feels so damn good!” panted Link!

“I love this too! I love your cock! I love you!” Marth desperately mewled out. 

The two kept trading sweet nothings as if they’d met their soulmate. It was hard to tell how much of it was sincere and how much was meaningless fluff birthed from a rampaging libido fever dream. Either way, every word one of them spoke just made the other even harder, even more inflamed in desperate passion. All they really wanted was to hear the other’s voice, to hear their sweet darling’s sound as they got closer and closer to the strongest climax of their lives.

The duo of sword wielders were sheathing inside one another at a breakneck pace. Samus seemed intent on matching Link’s pumping speed, even with all that extra cock length and girth. She had zero regard for how Pit was taking the whole encounter; she didn’t care how her sex toys felt after fucking them. That hyper advanced Zero Suit ensured his health even in the face of the roughest rides… plus, Lady Palutena doubtlessly built the boy to take a dick this fat. Someday surely she was going to use this luxurious angel ass for something useful.

That said, it was hardly difficult to gauge how exactly Pit felt about the whole encounter giving how loudly he was yelping from all this anal pounding. 

“Yell harder, Pitty!” Samus goaded. “Breaking in an anal bitch is music to my ears!”

“YYyYY-YoOO-URR BR-RreaKINgg m-m-MMY BUTT!” Pit blurted out at Samus’s command. It was a firm plea for all this madness to stop, but all it seemed to do was make Samus fuck him harder! 

Pit couldn’t stop it. Samus was too strong! He just had to take that pounding and let the far superior dick claim his virginity and reduce him to a cum dumpster! And the worst part? As time marched on, Pit’s resistance started to wear thin. His firm demands for Samus to stop anally pounding him in fear of what Palutena or Dark Pit or Viridi might think were steadily fading away as his lungs grew horse and his body grew tired… Well, parts of his body at least. While all the bits of him that were so dead set on not taking irresponsible amounts of cock up his ass were losing strength, his libido was steadily revving him more and more excited. Samus didn’t even need to find Pit’s prostate; just shoving that enormous thing inside him pressed enough flesh against his p-spot. That little anal love button was acting like a little short cut to Pit’s libido and gradually making him more and more aroused. That rattly resistance his body was showing calmed to a more obedient stance, like a dog parked still for his owner, perfect for Samus to do as she pleased with his anus. As time went on, things just got more and more intense…

Pit started to daydream. Somehow, even with a woman mounting him and pounding his anal pussy raw, he found himself focused on something else. His sex drive was driven to such heights, he couldn’t help but find some outlet to channel it all, some fresh fantasy that didn’t involve the woman behind him violating his rectum...

“Pit?” He heard someone call out.

Pit stirred in his daydream, turning his head to face the noise. He was in Lady Palutena’s throne room, that wonderful sanctity he’d been in and out of for years! And there was his goddess. His noble, pure… Oh…

Palutena was naked. Every bit of her succulent body was exposed for all, skin gleaming healthy in the wonderful light cast from above, perky, huge breasts sitting idly waiting to be groped, legs crossed to show off all that ample thigh and those slender legs… Pit felt his erection surge to full mast in an instant.

“Well now~?” Palutena asked impatiently. “Are you going to fuck me already? You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you? Well, don’t you worry dear~ Just step up and we can fuck until you pass out~” 

Pit lunged towards the figure in his dream with excitement beyond compare. His clothes vanished; his hot blooded fantasy was boiling so hot with passion, it couldn’t go through the motions of undressing him. He needed to sink his entirety into Palutena’s bosoms and let loose ages of sexual tension into her aching cunt. He got closer still, climbing the stairs to her throne, putting his glory on full display for the goddess and…

The goddess stirred. “...Oh? OH! Oh wow, ahahahaha! Look at that adorable thing!” 

Palutena burst into laughter booming louder than anything Pit had heard before. Her elegant hand pointed at the hilarious object, aimed squarely at the space between his legs. His cock! No, the woman he’d pined for for so long thought his cock was adorable!? No. NO! Why was this happening!? Why was he getting even harder the longer she laughed!?

Pit covered himself as fast as he could. It was little help; the damage was done. The smiling woman giggled away at his sad excuse for a cock all the same. She just kept going! Even multiple seconds after it all, she just kept smiling and roaring in glee at his dick of all things!

“You-ahaha” Palutena fought through teary-eyes to speak. “You really thought you could please a goddess… with THAT!?” 

A fresh round of humiliaiton poured out the woman’s lips as she smirked and giggled at that totally incompetent rod Pit was packing. Pit… Pit didn’t react with blushing embarrassment anymore. Something was stunning him. Something felt funny inside him. He looked on at Lady Palutena’s actions with hazey face and an erection firmer and stiffer than he’d ever had in his life…

Steadily Palutena finally calmed down from the display. Her face recovered back to that spectacularly charming smile as she focused back in on Pit proper. She looked at the boy up and down, savoring his dazed look as orgasm drew near.

And then, she opened her legs.

“Since your cock is so laughable Pit…” Palutena began, “Why don’t you come over here and sit on mine~?”

Palutena had… a cock. A huge fucking cock. The goddess of light had a goddamn knee-tapping, arm-thick, enormous ass impregnator of a cock hidden between her thighs. It was perched so high it was nearly pressed against her tits. Her balls were so big, they each looked as big as apples. And her cockhead… that glistening, bright red, virile cock head…

Pit wanted to suck it. Pit wanted to devote himself to that glorious cock and feel nothing but its powerful length using him as it pleased…

Pit’s daydream shattered. The boy was yanked out of his personal fantasy about cock back into reality, back into the space where a cock just as thick and potent as his daydreamed mental image of his goddess was actively fucking his ass with all her strength. Pit didn’t snap out of that lingering cock lust that had him stunned, silent, and obedient at the edge of his daydream. All those feelings were still there. That same dumbfounded drooling face devoted to dick was still on him. He… he didn’t want to snap out of it. It didn’t feel like he could snap out of anything really. It felt mostly as if Pit had just seen the light, and finally found his place…

Pit leaned his ass back. Right as Samus’s huge rod exitted him, he perked his butt back so it was thrust right against her hips. His body was moving all its own, angling him best for this depraved pleasure he craved. Samus didn’t skip a beat even with the scrawny bottom beneath her. She thrust in her hot obscene length just as firm and just as deep down into her breaking buttslut. The only difference now? Pit felt something. Something amazing, unreal. That angle his body had pushed himself in, that stout pose he’d managed… It fucking shattered him. That massive cock head pressed right against his throbbing prostate, smacking it with virtually direct contact. Then, it just kept coming. It all just kept thrusting deeper and deeper, hard as could be into the confines of that sweet virgin asshole of poor Pitty. It was the most heavenly stroke against his p-spot, the most perfect thrust inside someone he could ever ask for! Pit had found it. Pit found solace among all the stinging humiliation and broken pride in the form of the mind and asshole numbing bliss of getting fucked in the ass. This… This was his place. This was what he was built for. And he couldn’t be happier.

Pit came. His mediocre little cocklet bent to the whims of Samus’s monster cock and spurt his first shameful handsfree anal orgasm all over the ground below. Pit shuddered. It all felt so good! Sooooo much better than the whimpy stimulous that came jerking himself off to fantasies about fucking ladies. His raging little pistol was squirting strands every pump in and out Samus gave. It was his personal heaven, just an unreal amount of satisfaction. From now on, Pit would be an obedient little tool for whatever cocks came his way, devoting his asshole to drain the fattest load out of their heaving nuts as possible.

Finally, he’d broken. Samus had done it again! Pit had been fucked so good, he finally found his place as a bottom spreading anal bitch princess! With her rowdy little cocksleeve finally pacified into moans and a miserably girly hands free orgasm, Samus really picked up the pace. She pressed against the boy beneath her tighter, looming most of her weight against that perfect anal whore’s ass. She grabbed hold of his wings like handlebars. Her legs pumped her hips forward as hard as they could! Samus turned into an animalistic mess of grunting and gurgling, roaring and moaning, oh orgasm was so close! Just a little bit longer and…

SPLURT~! That first thick and hot spunk shot went shooting deep into Pit’s gut! There was so much in that first burst, his innards hardly had the time to flex wide enough to accompany a fuckhuge dick and a ludicrous liquid blasting. Sperm came backwashing out of Pit’s ruined butt just a second into that overwhelming genetically engineered super orgasm. For any normal man, that one big blast would have been a solid four session’s worth of spunk, but Samus was a goddamn amazon! Her backed up balls hadn’t even let out a tenth of her potent steaming load from that incredible first spunk shot. It just kept coming! Samus was downright pissing cum into the depths of Pit’s body, flooding his system full of jizz and properly marking him as a used up cock skank for good. A second wind to Pit’s own orgasm kicked off as the flood of girl power stuffed his insides. That mental high knowing he was a thing for superior dicks to use got even sweeter as his gut bloated more and more from the ridiculous volume of piping hot gametes staining his walls white. 

Samus finally calmed down and stopped frantically fucking that bottomless angel whore ass as her orgasm thundered on. She held her partner close and shut her eyes, moaning in delight from the long release she’d built up for so long now. Her head leaned in close and whispered to Pit as her sperm tankards emptied. “You’re mine now” she said over and over and over again. Pit steadily nodded in complete agreement 

The other party of rutting fuckboys losing their minds in the heat of sex finally seemed to calm down too. One last deep thrust by Link into Marth’s asshole and he just started to moan into the air. Marth smiled wide. He looked just as at home with his fate as a whorish anal princess as the angel across from him, welcoming that less impressive but still beyond satisfying eruption of spunk into his newly repurposed bitch pussy. The cum dripping out of his cock onto the drying puddle below was a clear sign Marth had given in to anal long ago. This was already his second climax egged on by his lover’s immense cock length!

For a while, the quartet held their poses there, exhausted from all the breakneck fucking they’d partaken in. Samus was the first to recover; plowing fertile femboys this often was far from uncommon, so she’d built up an athletic resistance to post coital exhaustion. Her hands shot for her bracelet and twisted the object in a few strange ways to expose buttons. A flurry of clicks on the interface and she turned back to the trio of latex clad, sperm soaked fuck toys.

“So, you’re all mine now.” Samus informed them all.”I don’t intend to ever take those bracelets off. You’re all going to be living a life at large whoring yourselves out for my benefit.”

A whole spectrum of reactions to the news erupted once the boys learned they’d be living this last hour of fun every day of their life from now on. 

“But… But what about Lady Palutena?” An exhausted Pit weezed. 

“But what about Zelda? What about everyone back where I’m from?” A concerned Link asked.

“Buttfuck me even harder than he did~” Marth smiled at Samus, totally uncaring about leaving his old life behind to be a perpetual cock sleeve.

Samus dismissed all of their concerns with a firm stare. Frankly, she didn’t care what prior obligations the trio had. They were all meat meant to be fucked, a perpetual profit to be had from whoring them all out to the galaxy. She didn’t give a single shit about what the trio wanted to do, they were her Zero Suit sluts from now on.

The three boys boarded the ship and escaped the perilous battlefield high into space above. It took virtually no time for the cockdrunk ensemble to devolve into another orgy once autopilot was turned on...


End file.
